Sheldon Lee Cooper: Road to Greatness
by EddyxMarvoloxRiddle
Summary: Autobiography of Nobel Prize winning Theoretical Physicist, Dr. Sheldon Lee Cooper, BS, MS, MA, PhD, ScD. To the greatest achievements, and the lowest of blows. Love, Science, Logic, Physics, Friendships. These are the events, among many, that led to the greatest achievement in scientific discovery. Sheldon Cooper, 45, has a hell of a story to tell. Why don't we take a look?
1. Word to the Readers

**This is my first attempt at a TBBT Fanfic, and probably a difficult one seeing as this is to be written in Sheldon's perspective.**

**I do hope that you all enjoy it as much as I will enjoy to write it.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own TBBT, if I did then Penny would've said yes to Sheldon in season 5, OR she would've broken it off with Leonard after what that bastard did to Sheldon in the Arctic.**

**I apologize if in the future Sheldon seems OC, I will try to keep it as much in character s I can, Sheldon will be quite a challenge to write, I am not used to his type, even though I am like him in real life.**

* * *

**Word to the Readers**

_From the earliest memories of my childhood, I have always been able to deduce that I was different than the general populace of the world. Much more peculiar than one of my greatest role models and metaphorical mentors; Albert Einstein. I was able to figure this out by my lonesome, although admittedly, others always belittling me for my social ineptitude and awkwardness did indeed help the process of this discovery "hit home" as it were. Regardless of what they thought, t was thanks to the populace of my neighborhood within Galveston, Texas, that I was able to learn one of the most important lessons that I have taken to heart even now at the age of forty-five; Disregard what others think, and you shall be content. Indeed, that was the most important lesson that I learned, and that was engraved within my mind and memory permanently for all of eternity- or at the very least until I cease to be. I dare say it would have had the same effect even if I were to have been born without eidetic memory. _

_These are my memories and most private and treasured events that have happened within my short, yet eventful, life that have shaped me into the man I am today; a renowned Nobel Prize winning Theoretical Particle Physicist whose only goal and ambition is to solve the marvelous mysteries within this ever expanding universe. Within here, I will for the first time in my life share my most hidden and prized secrets, ambitions, memories, and thoughts in detail. I think of this as a present and a gift for all Psychologists and many other scientists that always have pondered the workings of my mind._

_Within the pages of this book, you will see the innermost workings of my mind, you will see my life, you will experience what I have. I thank my memory for not failing me in a time such as this. As the youthful vernacular in today's adolescence goes; Dive right in—and experience a tale that no one but those involved would be able to repeat, and even then, they would miss details—important ones at that, that I have full access of. I can only ask that many will keep an objective view and be open-minded with what you find in these pages. _

_-Dr. Sheldon Lee Cooper, BS, MS, MA, PhD, ScD._

* * *

__**That was the...premise, if you will, of the story. More to come soon, so worry not!**


	2. Chilhood I: Birth of a Genius

**Disclaimer: See Prologue**

**A little look into Sheldon's early years, part one of course.**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

**Childhood **

**Birth of a Genius**

_According to my birth records and certificates as well as first person accounts from all parties involved. I was born on a rather rainy and dreary night in the month of April on the twenty second day, in the year 1980. The hospital upon which my sister and I were born in was called Lawrence Memorial Hospital, a rather sterile and healthy environment if I might say so today. Thinking back on that day, I cannot help but be surprised and astonished that I remember every sensation and feeling as well as the people and hospital personnel that were accommodated within the room. I remember vaguely staring up into a blue set of eyes; my mother's—while my father leaned over and looked at me calmly as he wagged a finger in my face. Had I been able, I am positive that my younger self would have given him a look of indignant fury. I remember that my mother was smiling down at me, and I also remember the words that she said afterwards._

_"Sheldon Lee Cooper."_

_That became my name. Sheldon after my grandfather, Lee was a family name, and Cooper was my surname. I do not remember much after those vague memories. Perhaps I could try to recall any other earlier memories of my time in being a newborn, but they would be very blurry and vaguely resemble anything at all. That was my birthing and naming process, or at the very least what I can remember about it. Granted, at that time I did not even begin to comprehend what those three words meant, nor what they were to be my name. I learned that growing up, just as many of us do._

_My childhood was adequate from what I recall, up until I was three or four years old. I was starting preschool at the local public school that my mother's friend taught in. She was my teacher, Mrs. Greenhill. She observed how I was uninterested in the norms of the other children of my age group, and when she would ask me I would simply respond that it did not interest me in any way. She seemed to be somewhat disturbed by my mannerisms as I was always reading, and I would always ask her to take me to the library of the school if possible. I remember the first book I ever checked out of the library that was, supposedly, too advanced for my age. The old dusty, leathery cover, which I ran my finger tips over, is still engraved in my mind. The title of the book was; The World As I See It, by Albert Einstein. _

_At that time, I did not know this, but that book would be but an inspiration and a stepping stone, upon which I would bend my views and those of others into a more objective picture. Mrs. Greenhill was yet again surprised when she saw me-a day after I had checked out the book, be almost finished with my reading. I reread the book in class that day after a failed attempt at asking for her permission to go check out another book. But I did not mind that at all, I found Albert Einstein's writing to be wonderfully entertaining and enlightening._

_Now that I think back on that I cannot help but wonder if that was a bad thing that happened in my life or not. Why? You might ask. Simple, a week after I had checked out and read as well a reread the book I could remember everything in it. Mrs. Greenhill had surprised me when she asked me questions in rapid succession about the book and even about other facts, such as the publisher, the copyright date, and much more. But I barely batted an eyelash as I answered all questions accurately with a blank face, I would imagine, seeing as I was never one to wear my emotions on my sleeves, as it were._

_Mrs. Greenhill had spoken to my parents about this development and she had asked them if it were possible for the school's child psychologist to speak with me. They approved after a rather heated discussion, I was in the other room, but my hearing had always been enhanced to near perfection. Their discussion had peaked my interest at that moment in time. I, however, as always never reacted when they told me what I had already heard. I merely nodded my head in acceptance and agreed that it was a good decision to make._

_My meeting with Dr. Elizabeth S. Maxwell was yet another life altering experience that I would never forget. I knew what she was, and for some reason that I still cannot fathom, she knew that I knew. How did I come to this conclusion? The moment I set foot in her office and looked directly at her figure, deducing what she was like, trying to figure her out, I noticed that she straightened in her chair and he looked at me directly into my eyes. I was surprised; no adult had ever been like this with me—treating me like an equal, speaking with me as if I were another colleague or adult. Dr. Maxwell spoke with me and I could tell she was studying my mannerisms and dialect in which I spoke with._

_She decided to forsake her original plan, as she knew it was no longer usable on someone like I. Dr. Maxwell had been excitedly chatting with me and writing in her legal pad the whole time while we spoke. She then asked me a question that took me a while to answer._

_"Tell me, Mr. Cooper, what would you view this world as; a chaotic one, or one with order?"_

_I contemplated it and processed the question within my five-year old brain. I then looked directly into her eyes and opened my mouth, the words coming out in their usual monotonous tone that disturbed many but her for some reason, "This world is filled with anything but order, it is within the chaotic universe that we find the ability to have order. Order and Chaos, two eternal entities that us humans will never be able to understand. My aspirations are to one day make sense of this chaos that surrounds us, and comprehend it, but with that I will need order to be able to accomplish my goals and ambitions. Order is needed in our lives, with it we can tame the chaos and study it further."_

_Dr. Maxwell seemed surprised at my lengthy answer as well as my vocabulary, I noticed. However she did not say or do anything afterwards. She merely nodded and smiled at me while writing everything in her legal pad. She then proceeded to go out into the waiting room where my mother was and began asking her questions about me and what I did during my free time. My mother informed her of my reading advanced books for people of my age group. The psychologist then asked if she could give me a test to measure my potential. My mother was hesitant at first- I could tell, I heard their conversation even though there was a relatively thick door between the three of us—but she conceded and allowed the doctor to do as she pleased._

_My next meeting with Dr. Maxwell was two days after that. Stepping into her office I saw another person there with her. A male who appeared to be around her age. She introduced him as Dr. Hugo F. Miller, in his hands was a packet of papers, stapled together. I saw the heading of the first page; Intelligence Quotient Test. I remembered vaguely reading about those in an old psychology book I had checked out from the school library. They explained the process to me and I absorbed it all thanks to my eidetic memory, which at that time I had only a vague inkling as to why my memory was like that._

_The stack of papers was placed in front of me as I sat in front of a plastic desk. I grabbed the pencil they offered me and I began reading through the packet and answering. It took only ten minutes. Once I was done I raised my hand and told them so. They seemed surprised, even Dr. Maxwell, whom after our first meeting I had thought she would have come to understand that I was like this and a simple test such as this would be but a breeze, as it were. _

_I began playing with some of the puzzles that Dr. Maxwell had in her office, there were twenty to be exact, while they graded it. However, I was sure that they were glancing at me whenever I picked up another puzzle. By the time they had done grading I was finishing up the twentieth puzzle, they were no challenge to me at all. They called my parents in while I had picked up a strange cube that had many different small squares on its sides and I started to fiddle with it, I listened in on their conversation while I worked on the cube. I was done with it in seconds and I tossed it to the side, I was starting to get restless, as I had nothing productive to do but listen to this conversation that these people were having with my parents._

_Dr. Maxwell then asked it it were possible to give me another test after she had seen me fiddle with the cube. My parents consented and pretty soon I was sitting in a plastic chair as I looked at Dr. Maxwell impatiently. She then took out a French dictionary and opened up a random page, she showed it to me and said to look at it intently and try to remember. I merely skimmed at the page and already the words were in my mind. She then asked me to write everything that was in that page in a piece of paper that she had put in front of me—I did as told without batting an eye._

_Once I was done, I saw Dr's Maxwell and Miller speaking in hushed tones with my parents. By the time we were done with that meeting, my parents and I had learned two things:_

_I had what was called an eidetic memory; which allowed me to recall images, sounds, and objects with extreme precision._

_I had an IQ score of 187; which gave me the potential to be one of the greatest minds in the world._

_Little did I know, however, that this meeting is what would open many doors of opportunity for me in the future, this meeting is what would allow me to contribute to the world and teach those who were committed and had a thirst for knowledge. While it seems arrogant, I dare say that this was the day that genius was discovered in the town of Galveston, Texas._

* * *

**I hope this chapter was to your liking, til next time.**


End file.
